oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Lava Maze runite mine
Located north-west of the Lava Maze in level 46 Wilderness, the Lava Maze Runite Mine is the only mining site in free-to-play worlds with available runite ore to be mined. Therefore, the rune ore is rarely left spawned, as rune miners often time the spawns and wait for the ore to spawn in anticipation. The mine is located north of both the Bandit Camp Mine and the Lava Maze in the Wilderness. There are two rocks here which contain rune ore. Although the area around the rune rocks is crawling with aggressive deadly red spiders, players will rarely be attacked by the spiders when standing next to the runite. World switching is useful here to fill the inventory with ore, as it takes 12.5 to 25 minutes for the runite to respawn. Player killers are often found around this mine, as foes cannot teleport until they reach a Wilderness Obelisk, the Mage Arena, or level 20-30 Wilderness. To complement this, it is easy to attack and kill unsuspecting players who are looking for runite ore to mine as they often forego armour in order to reduce weight and item loss upon death. To reduce the risk of being killed while mining, it is recommended that players bring a few pieces of high-healing food, such as sharks. Scouts A common practice among miners at this mine was the use of "scouts", low level accounts used to determine the risk and availability of rune ore in the mine. If it was considered safe enough, the player would return on their main account to mine the ore. Scouts are very important when mining rune as they help the miner avoid being surprised by PKers. Players shouldn't have anything on their scouts other than food, and a scout should be kept east of the rocks as far as the miner can move without losing sight of it. Items to bring/wear Equipment *Full Dragonhide armour *Amulet of glory *Explorer's ring *Anti-dragon shield *Any Staff Inventory *Rune or Dragon pickaxe *Some teleport runes, tablets, or Ectophial *11 Swordfish or better healing food *Bronze or Iron axe (if canoeing) - The axe can be dropped after arriving. Getting there and banking From Edgeville (members) #Pull the lever south of Edgeville's bank to enter the Deserted Keep. #Slash the spider web, exit out, and head south and then east among the fence until you reach an opening. #Go through the gate's opening, and head west past the giant spiders. #Afterwards, the mine is a bit to the south, but make sure you don't go past the deadly red spiders on the west side. Canoeing from the Grand Exchange/Varrock (members) #Near the west wall of the Grand Exchange, build a waka canoe, which requires 57 Woodcutting and an axe (preferably a bronze or iron axe). #Upon arrival at the moss giants, run north-west to the Lava Maze, and stay along the northern face of the maze. #You'll run directly into the mine, but make sure you don't go past the deadly red spiders on the west side. Running on foot (free players) #Between Varrock and Edgeville, follow the River Lum to its end by the Mage of Zamorak at Southern Wilderness Mine. #Run directly north until you bump into the Lava Maze after passing several aggressive monsters including skeletons and moss giants. #Go a bit east around the Lava Maze to the north side. #Stay along the northern face of the maze. #You'll run directly into the mine, but make sure you don't go past the deadly red spiders on the west side. P2P banking #Go inside the King Black Dragon Lair just to the west of the Lava Maze down the ladder in the caged lesser demons' area. #Pull the lever to teleport into King Black Dragon Lair. #Activate your teleport and as soon as you hit the ground, and you'll be safe from player killers, but beware of the King Black Dragon himself. #Bank at Edgeville via an Amulet of glory, or in Varrock. F2P banking #Run to the west side of the mine past the deadly red spiders. #Either go directly south until you reach level 20 Wilderness activating your Varrock teleport and as soon as you arrive, or continue running south all the way to Edgeville. #Bank at your destination. Dealing with player killers If attacked by a player killer, run westward and make sure you run directly through the nearby deadly red spiders, and then run all the way to the ice giants and ice warriors. Next, run south until you see a high concentration of ice warriors. The PKer will get tired and log, or you can run to them and go a bit north and log out. Always have your staff equipped, and use Protect from Melee unless your enemy is not using Melee. In this case, use the proper protection prayer based on your foe's attacks.